1. Field of the Invention
With relation to the field of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Dispensing" (Class 222) and in the subclass therein entitled, "Collapsible Wall-Type Container-nonmetallic" (Subclass 107).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feminine syringes with nozzle means are well known and are shown in several United States and foreign patents. Among these known syringes are Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,810 as issued Sept. 23, 1980 and the references noted in this patent. These include U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,153 to FERREl; U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,893 to KEMPEL; U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,218 to VANDERBUR, Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,461 to ZAMARRA. Closures and means for closing said bags are also found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,866; 3,530,858; 3,589,362; 3,726,276; 3,773,047; 3,892,311 and 3,948,260.
In many instances the resiliency of the collapsible bag is relied upon for retention of the bag to the collar member. In this application as well as Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,810 above noted the problem of a greater than normal force being applied to a collapsible bag does not cause dislodgement of said bag from the collar. The flexible bag utilizes the safety collar to retain the open end of the bag on the ring portion of the retainer so that dislodgement is prevented. The absence of a safety collar or retainer and a resultant excessive force may cause a dislodgement, at least in part, with a consequent spraying or spilling of the contents of the bag.
The present closure construction provides a novel closure and retainer for the flexible and elastic bag used therewith. The nozzle retainer is connected to the retainer ring by a small hinge-like portion that permits an inside out arrangement and then a washing of the flexible bag. This inside out exposure of the inside permits drying, and then reassembling in a conventional attitude for use withut loss of components. The retaining ring secures the flexible bag to the retainer ring in a positive manner while the nozzle can be removed or remounted in the threaded aperture as desired.